conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Visa policy of Sierra
The visa policy of Sierra deals with the policy set by Her Royal Majesty's Government that determines which foreign nationals and non-citizens wishing to enter and remain temporarily in the Kingdom of Sierra, including Sierra, the Deseret, and Hawaii, and how they may be granted permission to do so. Visitors must obtain a unless they are a citizen of a country that is exempt from the visa requirements, part of Sierra's Visa Waiver Program, or come from a member state that is part of the Conference of American States' St. Louis Area. Visitors who require a visa generally receive them from one of Sierra's diplomatic missions, or a firm that has been accredited and authorized to issue such visas by the K.S. Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Sierra's national visa policies also apply in the Channel Islands and both of the Los Pacíficos, while every other Sierran territory forms and maintains their own visa policies. Overview Entry visas A foreign national wishing to enter the Deseret, Hawaii, Sierra, Pacífico Norte, Pacífico Sur, or the Channel Islands must obtain a visa unless he or she is: *a permanent resident of the Kingdom of Sierra *a citizen of the St. Louis Area member states: Alaska, the , Brazoria, Hudson, , the Maritime Republic, Michigan, New England, Quebec, Rainier, Teutonica, and the United Commonwealth *a citizen of the Columbia Realms: Alaska, Guam, the Northern Mariana Islands, and Tlingit and Haida Gwaii *a citizen of a country part of Sierra's Visa Waiver Program *holding a Ministry of Foreign Affairs-issued refugee status or special circumstances form Sierra issues 42 different types of visas, which can be sorted into one of three categories: *'Nonimmigrant visa' – for temporary visits such as for tourism, business, studying, work, athletics, etc. This is the most common category of visas and covers different kinds of reasons a foreign national may have for visiting the Kingdom. *'Immigrant visa' – for people intending to immigrate into Sierra. Those holding an immigrant visa at a port of entry are processed and issued a permanent residency card if approved. *'Circumstantial visa' – for persons who are confirmed refugees from a humanitarian crisis, religious or political persecution, war, or special economic hardships. Circumstantial visas are generally issued automatically upon verification of one's circumstantial status at a port of entry, although the similar pre-entry refugee status/special circumstances form may be issued at an overseas Sierran diplomatic mission. Exit visas Sierra requires any foreign nationals who entered the country with a required visa to leave with in possession of the same visa upon departure. If the foreign national entered using an e-visa, they must provide their unique ID in order to satisfy this requirement. Under certain conditions, those without their visa can be issued one automatically, if necessary. Those who cannot produce a visa and are not granted an exit visa automatically must apply for an exit visa. Should a foreign national overstay the duration of their visa, they must either apply to extend their visa or to obtain an exit visa. Those without an exit visa are interred into a 72-hour period. During this period, they may not leave the country on their own accord until they receive one or provide a valid reason for overextending their stay. After this period has expired, the foreign national may be subject to deportation in violation of immigration and movement law for failure to produce an exit visa, and can be banned from reentry in the future under a blacklist. Visa map Visa exemption St. Louis Area As a member of the St. Louis Area, and passport checks are abolished at the mutual borders of member states. The Area also upholds the , empowering the right for citizens of one St. Louis Area member state to move to and reside in another St. Louis Area member state. As a result, citizens from any of the St. Louis Area member states do not require a visa to travel to Sierra or any of its territories. Nonetheless, St. Louis Area citizens are required to provide an acceptable form of legal identification (usually a driver's license or a passport) at all ports of entry by air or by sea. Visa Waiver Program Currently, 37 countries are enrolled in Sierra's Visa Waiver Program. This program exempts citizens from these countries from the Sierran visa requirement upon entry in the Sierran mainland, its territories, and crown dependencies. However, they are still required to obtain an electronic authorization if arriving by air or ship. An electronic authorization is not required for any nationals arriving by air if they are part of a connecting flight or that has a destination outside of Sierra, provided they remain at the airport and stay no longer than 72 hours. Visitors may stay between 45–120 days without a visa, depending on their country's status in the Visa Waiver Program. This includes time spent in other countries within the St. Louis Area if the arrival was through Sierra. 120 days 90 days 60 days 45 days Cancún and Yucatán Cancún and Yucatán share the same visa waiver policies as Sierra's but also maintain additional programs with certain countries. All tourists, regardless of nationality from eligible countries, may stay up to 45 days visa-free. The duration of these 45 days include any time spent in the Sierran mainland, other Sierran territories, Central America, Mexico, or any member state of the St. Louis Area if the tourist initially entered through either Cancún or Yucatán. Gilbert and Ellice Islands Sierra's visa policies are not applicable in the Gilbert and Ellice Islands as the territory maintains its own independent entry requirement policy and border control. The Gilbert and Ellice Islands are nonetheless, part of the St. Louis Area, and thus, nationals from any of the St. Louis Area members are not subject to visa entry requirements. All visas must be obtained from the Gilbert and Ellice Islands' Office of the Attorney General. In order to obtain a visa to the Gilbert and Ellice Islands, foreign nationals are required to apply by contacting the Office via phone or Internet, and pay a fee of 20 KSD for processing and an additional 10 KSD for shipping after the application is approved with proof of passport and a roundtrip boarding ticket at least 72 hours in advance of arrival. Other arrangements Citizens of the following countries, linked with Sierra through the Columbia Realms or the Compact of Free Association, do not require a visa to enter, reside, or work indefinitely in Sierra or its territories. * Non-St. Louis Area CAS states All Conference of American States citizens who have the right of adobe in Sierra but hold citizenship in a non-participating state of the St. Louis Area Agreement do not require visas but must use an enhanced driver's license or passport in order to gain access to Sierra and its territories at all ports of entry. Nationals from these states who enter Sierra through another St. Louis Area member do not require reporting to border control authorities, and may use standard means of identification if necessary. Sierran authorities can still deny entry to or forcibly remove non-St. Louis Area CAS member state nationals under extenuating circumstances however, such as if they pose a serious threat to Sierran public safety (such as criminal ties or drug trafficking). Visa or entry refused to nationals of certain countries Entry suspended As of 2018, nationals from the following countries are denied entry on the basis of the 2016 National Security and Counterterrorism Travel Safety Act, which is set to expire on September 1, 2022 which can be renewed: * – Designated State Sponsor of Terrorism in 1984 * – Designated State Sponsor of Terrorism in 2003 * – Designated Country of Particular Concern in 2006 * – Designated Country of Particular Concern in 2009 * – Designated State Sponsor of Terrorism in 1979 * – Designated Country of Particular Concern in 2011 Issuance restricted Visa refused Obtaining an entry visa Types of visas Vistior statistics Reciprocity Territories Visa denial Exceptions See also *Immigration to Sierra *Visa requirements for Sierran citizens Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Law in Sierra